Izel
|species = |citizenship = Fear Dimension |affiliation = Izel's Crew (formerly) |gender = Female |DOD = Mid-2019 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |actor = Karolina Wydra Max Osinski (in Davis' body) Ming-Na Wen (in Melinda May's body) Geri-Nikole Love (in Diaz's body) Briana Venskus (in Piper's body) Jeff Ward (in Deke Shaw's body) Iain De Caestecker (in Leo Fitz's body) Henry Simmons (in Alphonso Mackenzie's body) Natalia Cordova-Buckley (in Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body) Coy Stewart (in Flint's body) |status = Deceased}} Izel was an ancient entity and the creator of the Shrike. Along with her creations, Izel was responsible for the destruction of multiple planets in her quest to reclaim the Di'Allas. Another entity, Pachakutiq, who was under the false impression that Izel killed his family, attempted to kill her multiple times, but she always managed to escape thanks to her ability to possess others. After the Destruction of Chronyca-2, Izel travelled to Kitson, where she recruited Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Upon arriving on Earth, she was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sarge's Squad, who destroyed her spaceship. However, she was able to escape by possessing Davis' body. She then infiltrated the Lighthouse by possessing different agents, managing to shoot Sarge and kill Davis in the process. She then took the Gravity Containment Device and escaped in Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body, along with Alphonso Mackenzie. After rebuilding the Di'Allas using Flint's powers, Izel was able to sway Sarge to her side, before meeting her end at the hands of Melinda May. Biography Early Life Search for the Di'Allas Izel was once a non-corporeal entity who was Pachakutiq's mistress before he received a copy of Phil Coulson's body to use as a host. After that, Izel was inspired to create a body for herself and escaped from the Fear Dimension. She arrived on Earth, where she made contact with the Incan civilization, who saw her as a god and placed her in their mythology. They also built the Temple of the Forgotten in Yucatán made from the same material as the Di'Allas, three artifacts that Izel brought with her, which could be used to open a portal to the realm from which Izel came.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Believing that the Di'Allas could help her civilization escape the realm of darkness and gain bodies, she decided to use the artifacts, however, they were stolen and hidden somewhere else on Earth. For many years she searched for Di'Allas and destroyed the planets where she didn't find them. Meanwhile, an amnesic Pachakutiq, going by the name Sarge, began hunting her down, believing that Izel killed his family, when in fact, he was longing for her. This occurred due to Pachakutiq's memories conflicting with the existing memories of the host body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap Destruction of Chronyca-2 After some time, Izel gathered a crew of aliens controlled by the Shrike, and led them to Chronyca-2, where she thought she would find the Di'Allas. However, her ship was destroyed and her entire crew was killed by Sarge's Squad. Sarge also destroyed the planet in an attempt to stop the Shrike from spreading to other planets.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One She was only able to salvage the jump drive that allowed her to get to other places in the galaxy. Continuing her journey to regain the artifacts, Izel began looking for a new crew, seeking out candidates that had nothing to lose. Journey to Earth Recruiting FitzSimmons and Jemma Simmons]] In the search of a new crew to help her retrieve what was stolen from her, Izel made her way to Kitson. There she made her way through the casino, trying to recruit people who have nothing to lose. She began to talk to Wayne at the bar, who rejected her offer, saying he wasn't cut out for a crew, and then tried to flirt with her. They were interrupted when three people appeared in the casino all of a sudden, which Izel took notice of, seeing them as the potential for her crew, as they were wanted. ]] Learning that the two of the mysterious people she saw were from Earth, exactly where she was wanting to go, Izel stepped in when they were in danger of execution, threatening Mister Kitson by holding her knife to him. She told him that she wanted to purchase them, telling him to force who the victim was going to be, Wayne, noting how everything on Kitson is rigged. Mister Kitson complied, executing Wayne, and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were set free. Izel then stood in front of them and offered them a drink. They also convinced her to purchase their friend Enoch from the brothels, which she did. and Jemma Simmons]] They all then gathered at the bar and she was thanked for saving their lives. Izel then told them that she was recruiting them for her crew, as her previous one were all killed. She told them that she needed their expertise as scientists as well as being from Earth to help her locate valuable artifacts that were stolen from her. With Earth being where they have been trying to get to, Fitz and Simmons agreed. However, Izel mentioned how she did not have a ship, due to her previous one being destroyed. However, Fitz told her that he knew of a ship they could use. and crew for her journey]] They brought Izel to The Lazy Comet, which had been stolen from them by Boyle and Toad. When they entered the ship, Fitz demanded they give over the ship, which they immediately complied with, not wanting any more problems. Izel then convinced the crew occupying the ship to accompany them on their journey. Boyle told her that the ship wouldn't get them to Earth, but Izel informed them of the drive she has, and that she would pay them for helping them. They agreed to join her, and she prepared for departure, telling them to get the drive ready.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja Approaching Earth As soon as the Lazy Comet took off, Boyle complained to Izel that their spaceship would not survive a thunderstorm hypersault, to which Toad agreed, saying terrified that it could turn into dust. So Izel asked Fitz, since he had been on the ship, if what the two of them were saying was true. Fitz said there would be risks that could happen, but he also reassured that the Lazy Comet is super solid, as he said it had survived two solar storms and that the odds are very good, so Izel told them to prepare to jump, despite Boyle's protests that the odds are very few and that he is making a huge mistake, to which she, nervous about her complaints, asked to leave the bridge. After he left the bridge, Simmons said that after all Boyle was right, that the odds are few, to which Fitz agreed, so the latter asked to cross our fingers and hope for the best or spend the rest of their lives to escape light years away from Earth, in which Simmons said that she would follow him wherever he went, but that she was very tired of being in space and wanted to go home; then asked Izel to leave the outer space, in which she activated the temporal hypersalt. It seemed nothing had happened, but from a spaceship window, they saw the moon, and then they saw Earth, which was a sign that they had finally arrived home. As they were heading to Earth, Izel sang a song while giving birth to a strange alien bat, which turned out to be a Shrike. Subsequently, Izel returned to the bridge and asked Fitz-Simmons if everything was going well, to which Fitz asked yes, but that he wanted decent instruments and a field meter, with which they wanted to decode the spaceship communications to contact their friends. , in which Simmons said they would get away with it; however Fitz said that even if they did, there would be no guarantee that anyone would receive the message. So they told Izel that it was for at least a year that they were light years away from Earth and that they couldn't wait to finally embrace their closest friends. Izel said she felt a strong envy of them, because she hasn't seen her home all her life, since she had to look for those artifacts, in which Simmons said that she and Fitz would give her a hand to find them where Izel is very grateful to her, because it was very rare for her to find such kind people, because all the people she had known throughout the Galaxy were fools or thieves. Fitz then told her to look at them, because he found nothing different in them. Simmons asked Izel to describe those artifacts he was looking for, so she said: he was looking for the Di'Allas, alien stone blocks that were stolen from their world several millennia ago. The Di'Allas can create and make you move in space and time, and it is in his last words that Fitz-Simmons recognized the Di'Allas as the Monoliths, as the earthlings call them. Izel was amazed at the word, so the two said they knew them very well, but thought that the Chronicoms had taken the Di'Allas. To hide her involvement in the destruction of Chronyca-2, she lied to them, saying that she too knew it, but that she and her crew had been attacked and that their planet had been destroyed, in which Fitz-Simmons confirmed that Atarah had showed them what was left of their planet. Izel fears that he won't be able to find the Di'Allas immediately, the Earth could end up the same way. Fitz then asked her if the monoliths of which they knew and lived with one of them came from her home planet, where Izel said they had been created to connect all the life forms of the universe, which however claimed that a man was not liked what he wanted to do, hiding Pachakutiq's identity and what had happened to him, explaining that it was he and his team who killed his men and destroyed his spaceship and that he would not stop until he was able to eliminate she. Simmons asks why this man was so determined to destroy her, in which Izel replied that he knows what he really is and that he knew the truth about him. Confronting Sarge To be added Izel's Campaign Infiltration into the Lighthouse To be added Interrogating Marcus Benson To be added Rebuilding the Di'Allas To be added Final Showdown with May To be added Personality Despite Izel's benevolent goal of providing bodies for her race, she appears to have homicidal impulses. While in her search for the Di'Allas she destroyed every world she incorrectly believed them to be on. It's unknown whether she did this as a childish fit to vent her frustration, or to ensure she did not return to those planets under the same mistaken assumption. Izel is very pragmatic, and not much for compassion; when she saved Fitz and Simmons, it was so she could make use of their knowledge to get to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Izel was able to survive for thousands of Earth years. *'Body Creation': A non-corporeal being, Izel claimed that she was the first of her species to create her own body, and she indeed seemed to have a body of her own, since she could merge her body with others, possessing them, but she could not do the same with stolen bodies, as she had to get between one body to another when she played around with team S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Shrike Creation': Izel was able to create parasitic creatures, the Shrike. She could also cause the Shrike to rapidly mature thanks to careful nursing and soft humming. **'Hive Mind System:' Using her Shrikes, she was able to command the creatures and their hosts instantly without any complication. The hosts parasitized by her Shrikes were either used for mass destruction or to serve Izel without any objection. *'Possession:' and Alphonso Mackenzie]] Izel was able to completely possess the bodies of others. Those who she possessed did not seem to have any memory of what happened while possessed by her and only felt they had lost time. She displayed that she could use this power to disorient people by possessing and unpossessing them instantaneously. However, despite possessing bodies, Izel could not access the memories of her host. Izel could also use the powers of her hosts in case they had any, as she could use Yo-Yo Rodriguez' Inhuman powers to get out of the Lighthouse, showing the capability to instantly master any ability her hosts possibly had. *'Superhuman Durability:' Izel's body had a certain degree of resilience enough to resist multiple gunshots from Sarge without even flinching. It also appeared to carry over whilst in possession of someone else, as she, whilst in Piper's body, shot herself in the hand with no discomfort. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Izel displayed enhanced reflexes as she was able to catch unharmed a rock spike projected towards her at high speed by Flint from a very short distance. *'Di'Allas Manipulation': By singing a specific song, Izel was able to force the Di'Allas to get into a resonance state, which turned them into a liquid form which could be used to create a portal between Earth and the Fear Dimension. Former Powers When possessing an Inhuman, or anyone else with superhuman powers, Izel had full access to their powers until such time as she left their body. Possessing Yo-Yo Rodriguez *'Superhuman Speed': When possessing Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Izel gained the ability to move at extreme speeds for the length of one of her host's heartbeats, retrograding back to her starting position. *'Enhanced Strength': Rodriguez has bionic arms which grant her extreme strength in addition to her Inhuman powers, which Izel used to catastrophically break Flint's leg. Possessing Flint *'Earth Manipulation': After possessing Flint's body, Izel used his ability to manipulate Earth to recreate the Di'Allas from the Gravity Containment Device and the substances from Temple of the Forgotten. Abilities *'Combatant': Izel is a very skilled fighter, for she was able to hold her own for a long period of time against Melinda May. *'Sword Mastery': Izel is a very skilled swordsman as she was able to go toe to toe with Melinda May in a sword fight and hold her own for a while before being defeated. Equipment Weapons *'Knife': Izel uses a large knife while threatening others, such as when she forced Mister Kitson into sparing Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and selling them to her. She later used a knife to stab a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the neck while in Alphonso Mackenzie's body. *' ': While possessing Melinda May's body, Izel used the gun to shoot Sarge three times in the chest and once in the head. *'Sword': To be added *'Daggers': To be added Other Equipment *'Black Monolith': To be added *'White Monolith': To be added *'Grey Monolith': To be added *'Gravity Containment Device': During Izel's Infiltration into the Lighthouse, she stole the device and took it to the Temple of the Forgotten. After possessing Flint's body, he used his powers to suck all the Monolith power from the containment device to recreate the three Monoliths. Vehicles *''Lazy Comet: ''To be added *'Zephyr One': To be added Facilities *'Temple of the Forgotten': After reclaiming the Di'Allas, Izel took them to the temple and planned to open the portal to her realm. She fought S.H.I.E.L.D. with the aide of Sarge there before she was killed by Melinda May using Sarge's Sword Prisons *'Lighthouse': While Izel was in possession of Melinda May's body, she was temporarily an inmate of the Lighthouse before entering Diaz's body and left. Relationships Allies *Pachakutiq/Sarge † - Former Lover, Former Attempted Killer and Victim *Shrike † - Creations *The First † *The Second † *The Third † *Izel's Crew **Boyle † - Thrall **Toad † - Thrall *Enoch Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Jaco † - Attempted Killer **Snowflake **Pax † **Tinker † *Chronicoms **Atarah † **Chronicom Hunters ***Malachi *Wayne † *Mister Kitson *Montalban *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Host and Former Hostage **Leo Fitz - Former Teammate and Former Host **Jemma Simmons - Former Teammate **STRIKE ***Melinda May - Former Host, Attempted Victim and Killer ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Former Host and Former Hostage ***Davis † - Former Host and Victim ***Piper - Former Host ***Diaz - Former Host **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Attempted Victim **Deke Shaw - Former Host **Marcus Benson *Tom Benson † (illusion) - Victim *Flint (illusion) - Attempted Killer and Former Host Appearances Trivia *The name "Izel" is derived from Ixchel, a Mayan jaguar goddess of medicine and birth. In the comics, Ixchel has aided goddesses from other cultures in confronting the Celestials. Behind the Scenes *Caitlin Dechelle was a stunt double for Karolina Wydra in the role of Izel. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Unknown Race Category:Females Category:No Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Izel's Crew Leaders Category:Lighthouse Inmates Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Melinda May